


Stay with me

by mxchini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Death, M/M, Pain, Suffering, omg i tried, surprise bijjes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxchini/pseuds/mxchini
Summary: I never saw Iwaizumi this angry before."If you're going to die anyway, take my memories with you before you die!"





	

* * *

* * *

**Note:**

-story's background musics (the songs aren't available on Spotify)

[x.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quS-ctdpYAY) | [xx.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r6UJQfvPng) | [xxx.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bECdcS6_5A) 

-i advise you to download the songs then play them when u see the note where it will start for more feels

-im sorry if there were some grammatically errors :") im not that good at english muhehe

-it's the updated version btw :'> and it's alr finished so read!

 UPDATE

-i edited the ending hehe

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

The sky was so calm today, the sun was so bright, shining in the middle of the sky, and the clouds moved so peaceful together with the wind. It would be a nice scenery to write off a poem but Oikawa was no poet.

 

 

"Oi, Iwa-chan, any plan after graduation?" Oikawa asked his bestfriend while walking beside him along the hallway. Wearing his complete uniform with blazers unbuttoned, _but his bed hair was a mess_ , according to Iwaizumi whenever someone compliments Oikawa about his hair. His hands were hiding inside his pockets while walking confidently, making the audience 'awe' in appreciation on this masterpiece.

 

 

"What do you mean by plan?" His best buddy replied. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was wearing his blazers and his polo isn't tucked. He gave justice to that 'bad but cool yet hot boy' look. Damn, he surely knew how to match the clothes. His spiky as jackfruit hair, as Oikawa mentioned, was really attractive. He is a man of few words, indeed.

 

 

"You know, have you decided what university you're entering?" Oikawa asked. He was nervous on what Iwaizumi will reply. He was worried that _what if Iwaizumi left him alone and went to a university at Tokyo?_ Iwaizumi was the only one who can understand Oikawa. He was only the one who can handle this baby-like fragile human being.

 

 

 _"No one will last long with you, Shittykawa."_ Remembering what Iwaizumi told him when they first fought. He chuckled as he remembered that line. _I'm thankful Iwaizumi didn't left me back there._

 

 

"Ah. Since there's no engineering here at Miyagi, I took an exam at a university at Tokyo." _Daaaang! There he goes!_

 

 

Iwaizumi stared at the peaceful sky as they stopped walking while waiting for his best friend to reply... but he received nothing. Oikawa kept being silent as he was trying to sink what Iwaizumi told him. Iwaizumi slowly looked at Oikawa, finding that Oikawa was looking down. _Is that tears?_

 

 

"Oikawa, Tokyo is just 4-hour travel from here. You don't have to be worried. I can handle my own." Iwaizumi told Oikawa as he pat his head. Oikawa slowly lifted his head up and looked at Iwaizumi.

 

 

"Iwa-chan, I know you can handle yourself. You're matured and reliable. I'm worried about myself. What would I do without you?" Oikawa said as his tears began to fall down on his cheeks. He tried so hard to hold back his tears but he failed. His brown eyes were shining so bright because of the light rays that was reflecting on the tears. _Such a crybaby._

 

 

"I really hate how you act so tough when you're really a coward and a crybaby, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa's forehead. The boy groaned as he felt a tiny pinch of pain in his forehead.

 

 

" _Bakaaaa."_ Oikawa kept silent and chose to sit on the grass while hugging his knees. He heard Iwaizumi chuckled as he laid beside Oikawa.

 

 

_I know that I'm a **terrible** person,_

_'Cause I want you,_

~~_Yet I **refuse** to have you,_ ~~

_I love you, I want you, but I don't **belong** to you._

 

 

Oikawa was no artist, but everything he saw in Iwaizumi is art.

 

 

"Hey, stop crying, you shit." Iwaizumi punched Oikawa's arm lightly as he chuckle. "It's not like I'm going to forget you. How could I? And besides, I talked to Mattsun and he said he will be your dorm mate. Mattsun knows you too very well. We're alike. He knows how to handle you as well. So you don't need to worry about yourself, okay?" Iwaizumi said as he ruffled Oikawa's hair.

 

 

Oikawa didn't argue anymore since he couldn't think well. His mind was so blank. Even he doesn't know why.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It's been years since Iwaizumi left Miyagi to study in Tokyo, but him and Oikawa didn't lose connection and they're still contacting each other every now and then.

 

 

_**New Message! 10:48PM** _

_**From: Iwa-chan** _

_**Sim Owner: Oikawa Tooru** _

 

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Oi, Trashkawa!

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Trashkawa why aren't you answering?

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Shittykawa?

 

 **Me:** aAaaaHHHh!! im so sorry iwa-chan! i was so busy doing my research paper abt aliens

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** What the hell, Shittykawa? Even in your research paper?

 

 **Me:** whaaaaaat u kno how much i luv aliens iwa-chan pechew pechew and besides im taking astronomy u bejj

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** *sighs*

 

 **Me:** correction, *savagely sighs*

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** What the fuck with the savage thing?

 

 **Me:** bcuz u are a savage iwa-chan

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Fuck you, Shittykawa.

 

 **Me:** sure, once i finished my rp (￣З￣)

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Stop it, Trashkawa. You should sleep now.

 

 **Me:** im still not done w/ my rp iwa-chan

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Oh yeah. I forgot. Okay okay. I'll go sleep now. I have AM class tomorrow.

 

 **Me:** goodnight iwa-chaaaan! (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Stop with the emoticons, Shittykawa.

 

 **Iwa-chan (`ヘ´):** Goodnight.

 

_**Seen: 12:20AM** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Oi, Tooru. Wake up, you li'l shithead. You'll be late in your AM class." Mattsun has been waking up Oikawa for almost 10 minutes but Oikawa wasn't responding.

 

"Ughhh..." Oikawa groaned. "Mattsun, my head hurts. I don't think I can go to school today." He said as he hid under his blanket.

 

Mattsun hurriedly get the thermometer and checked Oikawa's temperature. Oikawa was chilling so hard and Mattsun was so worried.

 

"Mattsun, this is just a migraine. You don't have to worry about me. Just leave me a medicine at my table, and you can leave now." Oikawa said as he turned his back facing Mattsun.

 

Mattsun just shrugged and did what Oikawa said.

 

_**To: Iwaizumi Hajime** _

_**Sim Owner: Matsukawa Issei** _

 

 

 **Me:** Oikawa is sick.

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Does his migraine attacked again?

 

 **Me:** Yeah it does. It's been occurring every now and then. I'm getting worried, Hajime. Besides, this past few months, he's been acting so strange.

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Like how?

 

 **Me:** He became ill-tempered, he loses his cool easily than before. He's been so grumpy.

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Maybe because of his studies? Pressure?

 

 **Me:** Hajime, it's like you don't know Oikawa.

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** I know Oikawa very well. But we aren't in the same roof again. People change, Mattsun.

 

 **Me:** But that's not it! The fuck, Hajime!

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Calm down, Mattsun. I'll go there this weekend and accompany Oikawa to the doctor to get him checked.

 

 **Me:** Thank goodness. Whenever I tell him to have a check up, it's either he'll get upset or tell me that it's fine.

 

 **Iwaizumi Hajime:** Okay okay. Thank you for updating me, Mattsun.

 

 **Me:** No problem, Hajime.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Days had passed so fast and it's already Saturday. Mattsun was waiting for Iwaizumi at the bus stop to fetch him.

 

"Shittykawa, do you plan to sleep all day?" Iwaizumi said once he entered Oikawa's room. _It's fucking 12:15 in he's still sleeping._ Iwaizumi shook Oikawa's shoulder to wake him up but Oikawa covered himself with a blanket and gave Iwaizumi a groan.

 

"What the hell, Tooru. Wake up, you shithead!" Iwaizumi pulled the blanket off and then Oikawa curled as he hugged his knees.

 

"The fuck, Mattsun. Let me sleep. It's fucking Saturday, you fuckity fuck fuck." Iwaizumi was surprised on how straight Oikawa uttered the 'fuck' word.

 

"Oi, Shittykawa. It's me Iwaizumi." Oikawa's eyes opened widely as if he wasn't really sleeping. "Get up now. I'll accompany you to the hospital." Iwaizumi said with his hands inside his pocket on his pants.

 

Oikawa didn't catch what Iwaizumi said after as he jumped out of his bed and grasped on Iwaizumi's body.

 

"Iwa-chaaaan. I thought I was dreaming." He said as he kept on rubbing his head on Iwaizumi's chest.

 

"What the actual fuck, Oikawa." Iwaizumi groaned as he pushed Oikawa's head. But he would be lying if he said he didn't miss Oikawa.

 

"Did you miss me, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi just shrugged his shoulder and left Oikawa's room. "Prepare yourself now."

 

Oikawa did what Iwaizumi told him to do as soon as he can.

 

The air outside felt good. Oikawa lifted his face to the sky and closed his eyes as the snow and and a wet wind drenched his face. He stood that way for some time, drunk with snow and coolness. He felt strong as his lungs filled with the cold air. He felt light and young, like a child at play as he kept making footprints on the snow-coated sidewalk, once again, he raised his face to the sky and licked the flakes, cold and tasteless on his tongue.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled as he watch Oikawa do such things. _He missed him terribly much._

 

"Iwa-chan _matte!_ " _He missed him so much that he don't want to leave his side._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

After traveling for almost thirty minutes, they finally reached the hospital and went straight ahead on the information desk to list Oikawa's name.

 

They waited another thirty minutes for Oikawa to be called.

 

"Am I that special to you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa suddenly uttered while waiting for his name to be called.

 

"What kind of stupid question is that, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi was beside Oikawa while leaning his back at the wall. 

 

"Well, you came here at Miyagi just to accompany me for a check up." Oikawa chuckled as he looked down. 

 

Oikawa was scared. His hands were trembling. But he still managed to smile, to laugh, just to ease his nervousness. Of course Iwaizumi would notice that. For almost fifteen years of being together, he already know _who_ Oikawa is.

 

Iwaizumi couldn't think of how to comfort Oikawa. _He's bad at comforting, y'know._

 

Iwaizumi just patted Oikawa's back as he couldn't muster words that could ease Oikawa.

 

Oikawa knew what Iwaizumi was trying to do so he let out a big smile just to erase the worry on Iwaizumi's mind.

 

"Mr. Oikawa Tooru..." The nurse shouted from the clinic.

 

"A-ah! It's my turn, Iwa-chan!"

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Those that you said matched the symptoms of having a brain tumor." The doctor said. 

 

The two boys were surprised on what the doctor said.

 

"Y-you might be wrong!" Iwaizumi suddenly shouted due to the unexpected review of the doctor.

 

"I might be. So I prefer you, Mr. Oikawa, to have a CT Scan and other laboratory works. I'll write them down then just go to the information desk and they'll accompany you to do these. Once finished, come back here and let me check the results."

 

Oikawa was trembling as he walk out of the clinic. He knew it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Months had passed and it was confirmed, Oikawa Tooru had a brain tumor— a cancerous type of brain tumor.

 

Oikawa had been so hot headed this past few months. No one could blame him, he was suffering from a cancer. Whenever Iwaizumi or Mattsun tried to talk to him, he would shut them off or would yell at them. He distanced himself from his friends. The Oikawa they once knew was gone. Oikawa wasn't Oikawa anymore. He was like a total different person. But once again, no one could blame him for his actions. He was very depressed.

 

Iwaizumi didn't go back to Tokyo after he saw the result, instead, he stayed beside Oikawa. He never left him. He even dropped out in his school. 

 

Oikawa was sleeping peacefully on his hospital bed. It was like Oikawa was living inside the hospital since the doctors who were observing and taking care of him wouldn't let him go home. Oikawa was so fragile. 

 

Iwaizumi was scrolling on his photo album in his phone while waiting for Oikawa to wake up. He started to play the videos one by one.

 

_ "Iwa-chan matteeeeeeeeeee!"  _

 

That was a video of them when they were still kids. Iwaizumi was riding a bike and wouldn't let Oikawa to ride the bike. He was laughing so hard while seeing Oikawa cry from the distance.  


 

Good thing he saved this video on his phone.

 

He saw Oikawa's phone rang so he answered the phone right away.

 

"Hello?" Iwaizumi said soon as he answer the call.

 

[Oikawa-senpai?] He couldn't recognize the voice but he was sure that it was familiar.

 

"This is Iwaizumi. Oikawa is resting. Who are you?"

 

[Ah! Iwaizumi-senpai! This is Kageyama. I was wondering if I could visit him?] _Ah it was Tobio-chan._

 

"Hmm sure. Just tell me when so that I could give you his room number."  


 

[Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai!]

 

The call cut. 

 

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa's phone. He realized that Oikawa's wallpaper was their picture when they were still kids. Iwaizumi chuckled then he looked at Oikawa's album. He kept laughing while scrolling on Oikawa's phone. It was full of Oikawa's stolen faces plus Mattsun's weird faces plus of course their pictures. There are lot of Iwaizumi's stolen picture.  


 

 

Iwaizumi accidentally tapped on Oikawa's notes. He shouldn't be reading those but he got curious on a note titled _'Iwa-chan, sayonara'_.

 

He opened the note and read it silently.

 

 

_ Iwaizumi Hajime, I don't know why I am writing this, because I really hope that this letter never gets to you, because if it does that means I am dead. It also means I never had time to show you just how much I really did love you. _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_You are the beat of my heart, the soul in my body; you are me, because without you I am nothing. I love you, Iwa-chan, you are my best friend, my best buddy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_You are the person I know I could turn to when I needed help - you are the person I looked at when I needed to smile and you are the person I went to when I needed a hug. When I am away, it is like I have left my soul at your side._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_You have shown me how to live and you have shown me how to be truly happy. I want you to know that every time I smile, you have put it there. You make me smile when others can't, you make me feel warm when I am cold._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_You have shown me so much love and so much more. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are my whole world and I love you with all my heart. You are my happiness._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Iwa-chan, I want to say something and I mean this more than I ever did before. You were the best bud I ever had. Just because I have passed away does not mean I am not with you. I'll always be there looking over you, keeping you safe._

 

_So whenever you feel lonely, just close your eyes and I'll be there, right by your side._

 

_Love always and for ever, Shittykawa._

 

Iwaizumi shed a tear while reading Oikawa's letter.

 

"The fuck, Oikawa. You're not gonna die." Iwaizumi said under his breathe as he wiped his tears while chuckling and sniffing at the same time.

 

He heard Oikawa groaned so he hid Oikawa's phone on his pocket. Iwaizumi hurriedly went beside Oikawa and asked him if there's something wrong or does he want anything.

 

_[*x music starts here*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quS-ctdpYAY)  
_

 

"What are you doing here?" Oikawa coldly said.

 

"I'm here to guard you." Iwaizumi was surely startled on what Oikawa said. He should be used already, but he's still on the verge of accepting the truth.

 

"I already told you that I don't need you anymore right?! I told you to leave right?!" Oikawa was starting to shout.

 

"H-Hey Oikawa, calm down." Iwaizumi was trying to calm Oikawa down but he couldn't.

 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL IN HERE?!" Oikawa bursted out.

 

"Oikawa you're in a hospital, you shouldn't be shouting." Iwaizumi was still trying his best.

 

"I don't fucking care, Iwaizumi. I want you to fucking leave."

 

"I can't. I promised that I would stay beside you, right?"

 

"Promises are meant to be broken, Iwaizumi. Remember that. We both made that promise. If you stay, I'd leave you, right? I only have few months to live. This cancer is inoperable. I'd broke the promise we made. If you broke that now, we're already quits." Oikawa said without looking at Iwaizumi.

 

"I don't care if you'd broke that promise. All I want is to be with you. And please don't lose hope, Oikawa. You'll live."

 

"Then how about your studies in Tokyo?"

 

"I don't fucking care about that right now. It's you that it matters most!"

 

"Seems like this world isn't moving according to our wishes."

 

"The ones who _live_ have things tougher than the one who die."

 

"W-What did you say, Iwaizumi?"

 

"You don't understand, do you? For the one who dies, everything ends once he's dead." Oikawa didn't respond. "The ones who get troubled are the ones who are left behind. Even after the physical things are settled, there are still terrible things like memories which remains. To be frank, that is extremely troubling!"

 

_I never saw Iwaizumi this angry before._

 

"If you're going to die anyway, take my memories with you before you die!"

 

Oikawa was surprised on what Iwaizumi said. His tears were flowing nonstop that he couldn't think of anything to say at Iwaizumi. He was crying so hard. His felt like his chest was being clenched tightly that he couldn't breathe properly.

 

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi called his name as he approach him and hugged him tightly. Oikawa opened his eyes in surprise.

 

"No, Iwaizumi. Stop it." Oikawa tried to push Iwaizumi away not because he don't want Iwaizumi but because he might long for his warmth.

 

"That's enough. Both you and I should stop talking." Iwaizumi whispered on Oikawa's ear.

 

Oikawa was still surprised and his tears kept filling up his eyes. He couldn't move. His arms moved on its own and wrapped itself on Iwaizumi's body.

 

 

_I don't know when will He get Oikawa._

_But please not now, not tomorrow._

_Please don't._

_Give him another chance to live._

_I want to be with him forever._

 

 

"Iwa-chan, I love you so much." Oikawa whispered with a smile on his face.

 

"I love you too, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi broke the hug and then faced Oikawa. "It's the 'I want you type' of I love you."

 

Oikawa was surprised on what Iwaizumi said. He pulled Iwaizumi's head and kissed him deeply. Iwaizumi's eyes widened but he closed his eyes afterwards and responded on Oikawa's kiss.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Weeks passed and Oikawa had been so energetic than before. He kept saying that he would live and did everything to live.

 

The two didn't hide their relationship and Mattsun was happy about it. He knew that he would see Oikawa this happy again and he thanked Iwaizumi for that.

 

"I'll go home to take a bath and bring Oikawa fruits. I'll be back after an hour or so." Iwaizumi said at Mattsun.

 

Oikawa bid goodbye with a smile on his face.

 

_Whenever he smiles, he'd be the best masterpiece God gave to me._

 

\--

 

It's been already five hours and Iwaizumi wasn't back yet. Oikawa told Mattsun to call Iwaizumi but before that, Mattsun already received a message.

 

"A-ah! Iwaizumi said that there was an emergency at Tokyo so he had to go back there as soon as possible. He also apologize for not saying it to you." Mattsun said.

 

"Oh. Is that so? Tell him to be safe on his way home." Oikawa flashed a smile again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Kageyama and his partner, Hinata, decided to visit their so-called 'Grand King'.

 

Oikawa heard the door being opened. He was expecting Iwaizumi to be the one entering the room. His face filled with excitement was changed with disappointment. Kageyama and Hinata was the one who entered the room.

 

"Oikawa-senpai, konnichiwa!" Kageyama greeted Oikawa with a smile on his face.

 

"Grand King!!! How are you?" Hinata being so energetic as always.

 

Oikawa turned to look at them, forcing to give them a smile.

 

"Ah it's you two, Tobio-chan and Shouyou-chan." Oikawa said as Kageyama put the bouquet of flower and a basket of fruit on the table near Oikawa's bed. "I thought it was Mattsun." _Liar._

 

"Oh. By the way, condolence Oikawa-senpai." Kageyama bluntly said. Oikawa was confused, as well as the two boys. Oikawa gave them a puzzled look, which made Kageyama say, "About Iwaizumi-senpai?"

 

The older guy flashed a huge, proud smile to the younger guys.

 

"How rude of you, Tobio-chaaaan. You should've said 'Congrats, Oikawa-senpai'. So rude on congratulating a relationship." Oikawa chuckled. Hinata looked at Kageyama with a confused look.

 

"Uh, no, Oikawa-senpai." Kageyama looked at Hinata, as if they were talking with just an eye contact. Oikawa noticed Hinata nodded like the couple made an agreement or what. "Iwaizumi-senpai is already dead. Don't you know?"

 

_[*xx music starts here*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8r6UJQfvPng) _

 

That hit Oikawa. _Is that why Iwaizumi hasn't been contacting me for weeks? Maybe no. I must stay positive. Mattsun said he was just busy because of those damn exams._ He pondered the sentence that was thrown at him.

 

"Oh my goodness gracious, Tobio-chan. How could you say Iwa-chan is already dead? He was just at Tokyo finishing his studies because I told him so. But enough with that joke. That wasn't even funny, what the hell."

 

The three heard the door squeaked and it spitted Matsukawa Issei.

 

"Mattsun!! Tell this two _boke_ that Iwaizumi isn't dead!" Oikawa pouted like he was a child teased by his playmate.

 

Mattsun's eyes widened in horror. He was about to drag the two kids out when Oikawa stopped them.

 

"Mattsun, is there something you aren't telling me?" He was serious, _so damn serious_.

 

Mattsun apologized to the kids and asked them if they could give him and Oikawa a minute or two. The two nodded as an agreement and they left the room afterwards.

 

"Look, Oikawa, I-" Oikawa didn't let Mattsun finished what he was going to say.

 

"Since when?" Oikawa's face were filled with anger, sorrow, horror, mixed emotions minus the happiness and excitement.

 

"Since that day when he told you he was going back at the dorm and he would get some fruits for you. Oikawa, I didn't mean t-" He was once again cut.

 

Mattsun heard Oikawa chuckled while looking down. Oikawa's eyes were filled with tears. He couldn't see things clearly since the tears gave him a cloudy vision plus his vision was darkening.

 

"You didn't mean to? Mean to what? Hide this fucking thing to me? For what?" His voice was cracking due to the unacceptable truth. "If Tobio-chan didn't tell me, then when would you?!"

 

"I knew this day would come, Tooru. But please listen to me! Iwaizumi was accidentally hit by a truck. He was still alive when he arrived at the hospital. I hurriedly went there without you noticing. He told me not to tell you because he don't want you to worry. He wanted you to get better. Tooru, please. Calm down."

 

"What the actual fuck, Matsukawa Issei?! How could I calm the fuck down if Iwaizumi is already dead, huh?!" He was so angry. He even threw the magazine away. He couldn't compose himself. He couldn't think straight. "I should be the one who should die, not him! I'm the one has cancer, right?! I'm the one who should die! For fuck's sake! Why is life so fucking unfair?! I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye." Oikawa was crying so hard that Mattsun almost couldn't understand what he was saying.

 

"I want to die, eh? I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LIVE THIS FUCKING LIFE WITHOUT IWAIZUMI HAJIME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, not worrying if he would been heard by the patients next door or the nurses or even the doctor. He just want to end this _fucking_ _unfair life_.

 

Someone barged inside the room. It was Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa's team mate and close friend. He was surprised to see an Oikawa Tooru with a wrecked face. He became worried on what he saw.

 

"Kill me now, Mattsun." Oikawa ordered calmly. "There's no point if I keep on fighting and struggling this fucking cancer. He was the reason why I keep on fighting. But now he's gone. So what's the point?" A smirk formed on his pale face, tears didn't stop on falling down as if there was a heavy rainfall going on.

 

"Oikawa, stop-" Kuroo tried to calm Oikawa. Yea, Oikawa was calm. _Wasn't he?_

 

"Stop? I should stop living, yea?" Oikawa looked at Kuroo. Oikawa looked so pitiful. He wouldn't calm down even how many times they try. Oikawa wasn't that easy to calm down. He's a brat, a spoiled brat that only Iwaizumi knew how to handle.

 

"If Iwaizumi was here, he wouldn't like what you're saying and how you lose your hope. He would have headbutted you." Kuroo said as he put his things aside and sat at the edge of Oikawa's hospital bed.

 

"That's the problem, Tetsu-chan. Iwaizumi isn't here anymore." Oikawa let out a laugh in disbelief. "I'm better off dead."

 

Kuroo was shaking because of madness. He's full of Oikawa's selfishness. _'I that' 'I this'_

 

"Yea, I'm better off de-" Kuroo didn't let Oikawa finish his sentence and uncontrollably bursted out and was about to punch Oikawa's face but good thing Mattsun's reflexes were fast.

 

"ALL YOU THINK IS ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU FUCKER! STOP BEING SO SELFISH, OIKAWA TOORU! DO YOU THINK IWAIZUMI WILL BE HAPPY IF HE FOUND OUT YOU DIED BECAUSE YOU LOSE HOPE?! HUH?! I'VE HAD IT ENOUGH! BUT DID YOU EVEN SEE ME LEAVE YOU? DID YOU SEE MATTSUN LEAVE YOUR SIDE?! THE WHOLE KARATOBI TEAM, DID THEY LEAVE YOU?! NO RIGHT? THEN WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE TONS OF FRIENDS WHO IS ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU!" Mattsun was holding Kuroo as Kuroo kept on ranting. Mattsun made sure Kuroo wouldn't touch Oikawa because if he did, poor Oikawa. He might be in coma for 3 months.

 

Oikawa was surprised because this was the first he saw Kuroo that angry. He didn't knew this side of Kuroo. He was slapped by reality. He was hit by Kuroo's sharp words. He was awaken.

 

" _G-gomen._ " That's just what Oikawa said. Everyone kept silent. It was a deafening silence and no one dared to break it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_[*xxx music starts here*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bECdcS6_5A) _

 

 

 

 

 

_I never thought I would be writing you this letter. There was a time when I thought our love would stand the test of time and nothing could come between us. Unfortunately, the years have chipped away at our once perfect relationship and there is nothing left to hold on to. The way things are now, we are no longer a positive influence in each other's life. It is time to call it quits and go our separate ways._

_I want you to know that I am not blaming you. I think we have both done everything we could and pursued every option available to try to keep this relationship together, but nothing has helped. Seems like this world isn't moving according to our wishes, yea? It should be clear to both of us by now that we fought a losing battle. The simplest problem or disagreement always gets blown up out of proportion and meaningful communication is no longer possible._

_How many times have we said we have had enough and never wanted to see each other again, only to hold each other without assurance, then try again? Well, someone has to be the one to say enough is enough and I am doing it now. This time it is you who wouldn't come back. I have moved in with an old friend until I can make other arrangements. Inevitably, there will be things that mean so much to both of us that I don't know what will I do to them._

_I believe that parting now is the best thing for both us.This would be tough but I know that I should be strong enough to handle this. No solution will please everyone or solve all our problems. We still have happy memories from the past; I need to concentrate on making the present as happy as possible and try to keep a positive outlook on the future. I think a year from now I will be doing so much better that will make me probably wonder why I hadn't told you that I love you earlier._

_I want you to know I wish you all the best. You know how much I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime. I'll try to remember all the good times we had, let go of our present miseries, and have the common sense to move on._

_Goodbye and farewell, Iwa-chan. You'll be always my best boyfriend and best best friend I ever had. Stay beside me always, okay? **Stay with me.**_

 

 

Oikawa finished reading his letter in front of Iwaizumi's tomb. He wiped his tears before he stood up. He flashed a smile.

 

It's already been a year since Iwaizumi's terrible death. It wasn't easy for Oikawa, of course. But it's great that Oikawa finally freed himself from the past.

 

"Until we meet again, Iwa-chan!" He waved at the tomb and turned around. He was about to bump into somebody if his reflexes were slow. " _G-gomen!_ " Oikawa said as he bowed.

 

"Oi." Oikawa lifted his chin to look at the one who spoke. _His voice_.

 

 

"Iwa-chan?"

 

 

  
_THE END_   


 

 


End file.
